None
Research and development of the present invention and application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pocket pillow sheet wherein the sheet includes pockets on the reverse side thereof for the insertion of predetermined pillows so that a shaped configuration results on the topside of the sheet. The invention is designed for home use for infants and children who are experiencing breathing problems, fluid or infections in the ear, and circulation problems where elevation would be beneficial.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa7 1.97-1.98
The prior art discloses a number of designs which are somewhat relevant but fail to disclose the invention claimed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,780 to CLUTE discloses an infant support pillow wherein two pads are placed within openings spaced from one another to define a channel that receives an infant placed on its side within the channel. The main object of this patent is to prevent SIDS.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,402 to POLLARD discloses an array of pockets in which cylindrically shaped foam members are removably inserted to define a retainer structure enclosing a sleeping area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,569 to GLENN discloses a compliant cover sheet for a face down pillow that has a wedge shape and contains primary and secondary air passageways to facilitate breathing.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,147 to TRIMBLE, which discloses a bed sheet and pillow combination. This patent teaches the combination of a sheet and pillowcase with pockets on the reverse side of the sheet.
Of further interest are, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,719 to ANTHONY; U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,946 to HARRIS; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,730 to SHER.
The inventor has proposed a unique arrangement which appears patentable over the foregoing prior art and introduces distinctive features which accomplish the objects proposed herein.
This invention relates to a pocket pillow and sheet combination wherein contoured pillows may be inserted into the reverse side of the sheet in order to provide aid and security to a person lying on a mattress on and between said pillows.
The pocket pillow sheet comprises a plurality of pockets on the reverse side thereof and the pockets cooperate with pillows which are inserted therein to provide a desired contour on the upper surface of the sheet. Thus, there is no problem with the pillows being tossed about and the pillows provide appropriate restraint and elevation particularly for infants. The contoured shape of the pillows also permits the infant to comfortably reside within the pillow without danger.
The invention may also be used as an elevation sleep aid for adults wherein shaped pillows may be inserted into one of the pockets in an adjustable arrangement. For example, the pillows may include a plurality of strips which adhere to one another by Velcro(copyright) or hook and loop mountings so that the precise elevation can be obtained. Alternatively, the pillows may include a solid pillow that is inserted into one or more hollow pillows. The contoured shape of the pillows prevents rolling over. A crescent shaped pillow may also be used for children to prevent slipping down through the base of the pillow enclosure, while such crescent pillows may be used for adults to elevate their legs. For further flexibility, the pockets may be arranged on the side and base portion with one or more pockets to provide for growth of the individual.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pocket pillow and sheet arrangement which is inexpensive and easy to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved sheet and pillow arrangement wherein the pillows are mounted on the reverse side of the sheet in an adjustable arrangement to provide elevation for the user.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pocket pillow and sheet arrangement wherein crescent shaped pillows are used to provide an adjustable elevational aid.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a new and improved pocket pillow and sheet combination wherein a plurality of pockets are provided on the base and sides of the sheet on the reverse side thereof in order to provide adjustable elevational aid and restraints for a party sleeping therewithin.